Caught-Series
by starfirenighthood
Summary: Steve Rogers is a comic book artist just trying to design a character. He can't think of anything until he sees Bucky Barnes, with his metal arm, and Steve didn't mean to get caught staring. Although, maybe getting caught was a good thing. AU.


Author's Note: Alright so, OMFG I LOVE STUCKY! Yep, it's official, I have gained yet another ship. I just love this ship, so much. I don't really know why, but hey, love is love XP My friend CrazyTimesAMillion also loves this ship, so she helped me think of an idea. Thanks Jaybird! Anyways, yeah this is what we came up with. I hope you like it, enjoy!

Warning: Language, later chapters, and this is a **_slash! _** M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own these characters...

* * *

Third POV

With a sigh Steve dropped down into an open chair, sitting alone in his favorite café. Today had been a long day for Steve Rogers, and it was barely noon. Whenever he needed a break he'd come to this café, Shield's. He lived in Brooklyn, New York and this little joint was only around the corner from his apartment. There was always this same table he sat at, outside where he could feel the warm sun in the spring time.

Who was Steve? Well, Steve was an artist, _and_ a war veteran. Sure typically the two didn't go hand in hand, but he had always had a knack for drawing. When he was younger he'd taken classes and was always told he had a promising future in it, but Steve felt he had to do something else first. Join the Army.

It was just something Steve felt like he had to do, he _had_ to protect his country. Of course it wasn't easy considering that in his youth Steve had been _quite_ thin. However with a lot of working out, nutrition, and dedication he changed that. As soon as he was able Steve signed up, and was accepted for service. He had spent five years touring in the Middle East, but had been relieved of duty after he got banged up pretty badly. Three bullets to the chest, a punctured lung, and three broken ribs had almost killed him. After he somehow miraculously survived and was treated by the medics to their best abilities, he was shipped out to heal.

Now, after everything he had gone through, Steve had became an artist. Sure he was good at it, but it was also therapeutic for him. To put his job more precisely, Steve was an artist for Marvel Comics. He in particular was one of the leading people on the 'Captain America' comics. They were going through the process of a reboot, which meant redesigning costumes. So far he had already designed Captain America, and now he just needed to design a costume for one of the other characters he was in charge of, The Winter Soldier.

Steve considered it funny how Captain America had always been pretty much his favorite. He could just connect with the character, and he really liked The Winter Soldier too. Of course he always teased his friend Natasha about being Black Widow, but she didn't seem to mind. I mean, he was telling her she was an awesome assassin, and that's a compliment.

As he took out a sketchpad and a pencil, Steve desperately tried to think of a design as he sipped on his coffee.

* * *

Bucky allowed another sigh to escape his lips as he ordered a coffee. Moving to the outside seating area, he chose a table and sat down. Bucky Barnes didn't come out of his apartment often, but when he did it was for either groceries, work, or to come to his favorite café, Shield's. He didn't come here much, but he still loved the place.

To tell you the truth Bucky's story was a pretty interesting one. I mean, just by looking at him you could tell, considering he had a metal arm and everything... Well at the moment Bucky was a trainer for service dogs. Any kind; police force, army, bomb squad, and everything else. However this isn't what he'd been doing for most of his life, as he had been in the army before this.

Really Bucky didn't know why, but he felt obligated to join. There were so many people to protect, and he wanted to help with that in any and every way he possibly could. He had registered as soon as he was able, and was accepted into service. Of course he had been deployed in the Middle East like almost every other soldier. Seven years, _seven years_ of service until he was discharged. The reason? Well, his arm had gotten blown off by a land mine. He was lucky it had only been one arm and that he hadn't died. With that said he was sent back home, where for some reason the genius Tony Stark offered to give him a new arm as part of a new test. Not one of the crappy prosthetics, but one that had actual muscle control and movable fingers.

So of course Bucky had said "Yes."

A few weeks later he had gotten his new arm, and Bucky would be lying if he said it wasn't impressive. Of course he couldn't feel with it like his actual arm, but he could feel pressure and vibrations. But when he got the arm the technology was a little bit more limited then now, which was a year ago, so there was an ugly area where his skin met the metal, and let's just say that didn't boost his confidence in himself. Still with a new arm and a new start, Bucky decided to stay where he had grown up, Brooklyn. Also with that, he had taken up training service dogs. Bucky loved animals, and he still got to help people. It was a good job that he enjoyed.

Sighing softly, Bucky briefly closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunlight on his face. One of the reasons he didn't go out much was because people generally stared at his arm like he was a freak, and also mainly because of that he didn't have any friends. So when he felt that familiar feeling of being watched, Bucky opened his eyes with a frown.

A few minutes ago, Steve still hadn't thought of a thing to draw. With a sigh he picked up his coffee and lifted his gaze from the empty page of his sketchpad. Immediately a gleam caught his eye and he turned, nearly dropping his coffee at what he saw. There was a man that looked about his age, sitting in the sun with a _metal arm._ It was amazing... Holy shit, that was _perfect!_

Immediately Steve picked up his pencil and began sketching the metal arm. He'd do a full body thing later, now he just wanted to draw as much of the detailed, metal arm as he could before the guy left. However Steve was too busy inspecting every detail he could see from his seat and trying to sketch it to notice that the man opened his previously closed eyes.

Surveying the area, Bucky found the source of the stare. Instead of the usual anger that bubbled up in him, Bucky found surprise being there instead. A tall, muscular, and attractive blonde man was studying his arm. Bucky found himself taking in the beautiful stranger and nearly gasped when he noticed that he wasn't studying his arm because he thought Bucky's arm was unnatural, he was studying it because he thought Bucky's arm was beautiful. It made the brunette's throat tighten as he swallowed hard. No one had ever looked at his arm that way.

What confused Bucky even more was that the other seemed to be _drawing_ his arm. He sat there and watched the other draw for a few minutes, trying to think of why someone would draw his arm. Finally curiosity got the better of him, so when the blonde man looked down at his notebook Bucky stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. "You know, it's not polite to stare."

The sudden words made Steve jump, and he looked up to find the man with the metal arm. Steve hadn't even looked at his face before, but damn was this guy gorgeous. A smirk found its way onto Bucky's lips as Steve flushed a bright red, realizing he had been caught. Immediately he began rambling "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, I didn't want, I-"

"Hey" Bucky interrupted with a grin, this guy was _adorable_ , "it's fine. I'm used to it, besides it looked like you weren't staring out of revolt so that's even better." Words failed Steve as he gaped at the other, which made Bucky laugh and Steve immediately felt his stomach flip at the wonderful sound. "Well then, mind if I sit?" Bucky asked, placing a hand on the chair opposite of Steve.

Steve shook his head, saying "No, please do."

With a smile Bucky sat down and couldn't help but grin wider at the obviously flustered man sitting across from him, adorable. "I'm James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky" he stated, reaching out his human hand to the other.

"Steve Rogers" Steve replied with a sheepish smile, grabbing the offered hand and shaking it.

"So, Steve" Bucky stated, looking down at the other's sketch pad, "whatcha got there?"

A flush spread across the top of his cheeks and ears as Steve replied "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I'm a comic book illustrator and I've been working on designs for a character. I saw your arm, and I thought that it would be cool. I've never seen anything like it before, it's beautiful."

Now it was Bucky's turn to blush as he shrugged, saying "Everybody always thinks it's disturbing."

Smiling, Steve shook his head saying "Well I don't see how it's disturbing, it looks incredible. Care to tell me how you got it?"

Wow. Bucky found himself melting a bit at that smile. However at that question he shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his metal palm. "Oh ya know, was in the army, and my arm got blown off in the field. Came home and I was offered an experimental prosthetic arm trial, I took it and well, I got this."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry, Bucky. Ya know, I was in the army too."

Bucky's eyebrow rose at that, and he questioned "You're pretty ass was in the army?"

It was no use to try and stifle the blush heating his face. Steve gave a small smile answering "Yeah, well believe it or not I used to weigh about ninety pounds soaking wet. I always wanted to be in the army to try and help people, so I had to ya know, work on my body so I wouldn't fall over and die. Spent five years touring until I got shot three times in the chest, that gave me a punctured lung, and three broken ribs. Said I was lucky I didn't die, and I got shipped back home."

Cocking his head to the side, Bucky considered Steve commenting "Huh, well aren't you just a catch. Artist, veteran, and I bet you're a hit with the ladies. Where's your girlfriend?"

A grin crossed Steve's lips and Bucky's stomach twisted. "Ain't got a girlfriend."

"Oh, boyfriend then?" Bucky questioned. _Smooth Bucky, smooth._

Steve shook his head, and this time it was Bucky's turn to grin. _Score._ However their conversation switched directions when Steve asked out of the blue "What's the star mean?"

Briefly flicking his gaze down go his shoulder, an idea came to mind and Bucky smirked stating "Maybe I'll tell you in exchange for your phone number."

Thinking it over for a moment, Steve nodded with a grin. "Deal."

* * *

Whoop whoop, finally finished this! Yay! Ok so like I said CrazyTimesAMillion helped me think of this idea, so thanks Jaybirs! Well what do you think? There's gonna be more chapters. Maybe not a full blown story but I'm going to at least do connecting one-shots. Yep, never written Stucky before even though I LOVE it! Well I kinda did I guess with my whole movie scene... Oh well. Hopefully I did ok. To be honest I quite like this actually. I'm thinking I'm just gonna do a series, but instead of publishing them all separate just putting them together in one story. So yeah I have an idea for after this one but if anyone has any requests I'd love to hear them! If you enjoyed don't forget to fave/follow/review or all 3!

I have another story that's kind of Stucky. Basically I re-wrote the scene from Avengers:Age Of Ultron where Steve has his vision and included Bucky. I mean, Bucjy should have been in it! Grr... Anyways, yeah go check it out. Please and thank you! ;)

Coming Up: Steve finally gets to finish his drawing, and their friendship changes (Pfft, like you didn't see that one coming)


End file.
